1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a one-piece lens and frame assembly with innovatory convenience and comfort features, and more particularly to a one-piece lens and frame assembly that can be easily and promptly assembled and secure the best spherical condition of the one-piece lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are more and more people who have poor eyesight and must wear eyeglasses to obtain better eyesight. Besides, most people like to do outdoor activities, and they must wear sunglasses to prevent strong sunrays from hurting their eyes. Many people whose eyes may be hurt by strong rays while working must wear industrial safety glasses to protect their eyes. Therefore, various kinds of glasses are indispensable for modern people in daily life.
A common conventional eyeglasses 40, as shown in FIG. 1, is composed by a spectacle frame 41 and a pair of lenses 42. The frame 41 of the eyeglasses 40 is easily squeezed to transform by external force, and the spherical focal distances of both lenses 42 will become improper because the angles of both lenses 42 do not accord with each other. Therefore, a wearer""s eyesight will be influenced and the wearer will not feel comfortable while wearing the transformed eyeglasses 40.
Referring to FIG. 2, another kind of conventional glasses includes a one-piece lens 51 and a spectacle frame 52. The lens 51 is assembled with the frame 52 by screws. It is more convenient than the eyeglasses 40 when being assembled, but it still wastes time and cost to be assembled by screws. Besides, the spherical angle of the lens 51 will be influenced because of non-balanced external force or loose screws.
Therefore, the present invention is to provide a one-piece lens and frame assembly that can substantially obviate the drawbacks of the related conventional arts.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a one-piece lens and frame assembly that can be easily and promptly assembled.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a one-piece lens and frame assembly that can secure the best spherical condition of the one-piece lens.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a one-piece lens and frame assembly that can save cost and time for assembly.
Accordingly, a one-piece lens and frame assembly in the present invention includes a spectacle frame, a one-piece lens and a catching member. The frame is provided with a top hollow and a bottom hollow in the bridge, and a flanged block is provided in each hollow. The one-piece lens has a nose-pad cutout portion in the bottom, and the top and bottom edges of the lens bridge are respectively provided with a notch. Each end of the catching member is bent inward to be a hook portion, each hook portion is provided with a through hole, and an interior room is formed between both hook portions. After the lens bridge being attached to the frame bridge, both hook portions are successively inlaid in both hollows of the frame bridge so as for both flanged blocks to be firmly caught in the through holes.